When Birds Cry
by Rachel2
Summary: Spike is woken for the third night in a row from Faye's screaming. What's wrong with her? Can Spike calm her fears? A little one shot for you all. Spike. Faye.


**When Birds Cry**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley [at] aol .com

**Web Address:** www. DoujinshiAdoptions. cjb. net

**For those who read Kimi wa Pet my doujinshi page has posted up the last chapter to volume 2 of the manga! Yes!! (We bring out manga too! ) Anyway, it's been a while since I've written a one shot for Bebop! I like the title…what do you think? As always, Spike/Faye! PLEASE RR!!**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Cowboy Bebop.

          Faye screamed in her sleep twisting and turning, the sheets tangling around her frame as she let out another scream.

          Spike lay flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. He'd given up on counting sheep, and covering his head with his pillow…this was the third night in a row that Faye was screaming in her sleep.

          He narrowed his eyes as he heard another shrill cry leave her pale lips. "Damn." He cursed, crossing his arms and pulling his blanket and sheet up to his neck.

          Wetting his lips he turned his head to the left and stared at his clock. He narrowed his eyes again and sat up quickly. "Faye…" He hissed rubbing his face with his hands and yawned shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair.

          Standing up he cracked his neck and staggered towards the door in his red boxers. He pouted as he heard her roll over and cry out. She wasn't screaming anymore, she was crying. His eyes watched the ground with each step that he took. Sighing he knocked on her door. "Faye?" he breathed. She didn't answer. She kept on crying.

          Yawning again he pushed her door open and poked his head inside her room. "You awake?" He muttered. He took a few steps in a winced as she screamed again and cried into her pillow. Her eyes were shut, but were fluttering violently. She was screaming this much over a nightmare? He walked over and leaned forward getting a better look as his eyes adjusted to her figure in the darkness.

          Frowning Spike sat on the side of the bed and brushed her hair back. He swallowed as he reached for her shoulder and shook it lightly. "Faye, wake up." He mumbled. "Faye, you're dreaming. Wake up…"

          "Spike, no!" She screamed sitting up and wrapped her arms around him.

          His two-toned eyes widened like a child seeing fireworks for the first time. He tensed as she screamed out his name before crying into his shoulder. His mouth twitched as he felt a tear roll off her cheek and onto his bare chest. She trembled and shook her head into his chest as she continued to cry freely into his arms.

          Taking a slow, silent breath and reached his hand up and stroked her hair. "Hey…" he trailed off. "Quiet will ya? I can't sleep with all that screaming." He forced a smile and she ignored him. His expression dulled. "Faye…?" He asked.

          "You die." Her bottom lip trembled as she hugged him tightly digging her fingers into his back; she pulled him against her frame.

          He narrowed his eyes. "I what?" he trailed to pull her back.

          She whimpered. "You tell me to get down and I do as you ask. There's gunfire. I get back up and I'm about to block you when I hear a gunshot from behind. You jump forward and it hits you instead of me." She swallowed. "I screamed. I scream out your name, and I shake you over and over again. There's so much blood. I start screaming, and crying…you die." She clawed at his back. "There were these birds, they were screaming, they weren't singing at all. They heard the first gunshot and started screaming and flying around like mad. I was scared, and alone. No one was there to save us…"

          He bowed his head. "Faye, I'm okay." He smiled. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He muttered, pushing her back. He sat on her bed more as she moved her feet. He watched as she wiped her eyes and shuddered, letting out a hiccup. He snorted, to hold back his laughter.

          She kicked him in the side and he twitched when it tickled. She sniffled and wiped her still damp face with her sheet and moved her legs so she could lie back down.

          "You jerk. You're the one who came in here all concerned." He shrugged his shoulders.

          "Actually I wanted to get some sleep and I couldn't with your outward cries." He mumbled. "Who knew, they were for me?" He cooed.

          "Stop," she hissed. He smirked and nodded his head.

          "Glad you were worried…" He lulled his voice deep and soothing. She bowed her head and leaned forward hugging him.

          Spike leaned back and tensed again as she pressed her weight into him. "Spike…" She sighed and shut her eyes.

          He relaxed slowly and ran his fingers through her hair as his eyes drifted shut. "What is it now?" He muttered, yawning as he spoke.

          "Don't die." She breathed. His eyes opened briefly.

          "I won't…" He sighed. Spike frowned. "Faye…" He trailed off. She didn't answer. "Faye, are you asleep?" He lifted his eyes and smirked as he watched her mouth part. He rolled her onto the bed carefully and pulled her hair away from her face. "When the birds cry…I'll run to you and I'll prove to you that I won't die." He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "Sweet dreams." He sighed and walked quietly out of her room.

**Some irony in this one I must say… so, how was it? Sad…happy…? I find it to be half and half in my opinion. ANYWAY…REVIEW!!!**


End file.
